


Like it is in the movies.

by Larryloveswritten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Interview, M/M, Movie star AU!, mentions of niam and zaill, smut in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are movie stars put together for a movie, lots of people think there dateing and they totally arnt, exept they totally are. Au! written by princeharrehs.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like it is in the movies.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princeharrehs.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=princeharrehs.tumblr.com).



prolog:

Harry’s always hated most of the other actors, they loved themselves too much or like Grimmie just couldn’t be fucked with other peoples feelings. Grimmie was Harry’s friend but if   
they worked together he would probably have to strangle him,.. with his shoe laces.

Harry really didn’t want to do this movie with Louis, he was displayed as being a flirty, playboy, so far up his own ass he was doubled over and the sun that shines out that ass of his was so bright it blinded people. But, that was all gossip and Harry didn’t like gossip.

Louis hates actors and the media, he was always displayed wrongly, normally like a playboy, dick-head with a mega ego. He was a normal, gay, happy go lucky and idiotic lad. He   
thought that this was his dream and it was, until he actually got it.

Louis really did not want to do this movie, he just wanted to laugh and play footie. He had heard the media praise styles and had decided it was cover for him being a dick, since they represented nice people as dicks they must represent dicks as nice people… right?

“Hi.” A happy Irish voice chimed in his ear, Louis turned to face a young blonde boy with a ‘kiss me I’m Irish’ t-shirt on. He was small, but with a strong build and had an insane grin on his face. “I’m Niall, you must be Louis?” The Irish lad extends his hand towards Louis, causing him to take it with caution. Niall quirks an eyebrow at Louis, wondering why he was   
being cautious. “I don’t actually bite, ya’ know?” Niall asked, shaking Louis hand as there hands, finally, touched.

“Just cautious of anyone who knows Styles.” Louis says slowly.

“Whys that?” A voice asks behind him.

“Because anyone the media says is that nice, is a cover up for an ass hole.” Louis says, retracting his hand from Niall’s and getting ready to turn around.

“Then you must be nice, cover up by making you look like an ass hole. That will make you more fun to work with.” Says the voice. Louis spins quickly hoping to god it isn’t who he thinks it is. Harry Styles, standing there in all his glory, Louis covered his face expecting a slap but just received a hurt look from Harry. “I’m not going to hit you.” Harry says, hurt evident in his voice.

“Thank fuck.” Louis breaths out, a smile forming. “Maybe you are nice after all. Have good banter?” Louis quips.

“The best.” Harry replies, smirking lazily, causing only one dimple to show and his eyes to crinkle.


End file.
